


Surprise?

by DragonInTheCloud (Alien_Duck)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/DragonInTheCloud
Summary: Ladybug and Adrien have been dating for a while, when the unexpected happens. And she isn't sure how he'll take the news, or the life changes that go with it.Sort of maybe angsty to start, but gets lighter and fluffier as it goes. And in case you missed the tags, unexpected/unplanned/accidental pregnancy warning!





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug sat on the edge of the bed, chewing her lip and hugging herself tightly. She could see Adrien watching her, worry and confusion plain on his face, but she couldn’t make herself look at him directly.

“So, so you remember how a few weeks ago when we were trying, erm, you know. And the, er, the condom…”

“Yeah, I remember,” Adrien cut in, reaching a hand out to her and laying it gently on her arm. “You said you’re on birth control so it was fine.”

She nodded, staring at her feet as they drew patterns on his floor. She drew a long, shaky breath, then let it out all at once.

“Well apparently eating your roommates mislabelled leftovers and getting food poisoning later that day negates the pill,” she forced out, trying for light-hearted and knowing she missed it by miles.

His fingers twitched against her, and she couldn’t stop the flinch running through her body.

“What are you saying?” he whispered, and she couldn’t quite place the emotion behind the words. She shrugged a shoulder, shifting round on the bed to face him and moving back slightly, causing his hand to fall limply to the covers. She looked up, meeting his eyes for the first time since she’d dropped in to his room.

“Congratulations?”

She made herself watch as his mouth dropped open, and she could practically see the millions of thoughts racing through his head, before she closed her suddenly burning eyes and just breathed.

“I, I wanted to ask what you want to do about it.”

“What?” he said, barely more than a breath.

“I mean, it’s your child too, so I thought you should have a say in if you want to be part of their life, but I’ll understand if you don’t because I know what your father can be like and you’re young and have your life ahead of you and-”

Soft hands framed her face, holding her still as warm lips pressed desperately against her own. She kissed back, ignoring the taste of salt from her tears, until he pulled back with a small laugh, resting his forehead on hers. She blinked her eyes open, and was surprised to find his eyes wet too, and filled with joy.

“Yes. Please. Anything you want. Any way you’ll have me. Please. Just yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Adrien talk over things from last chapter, and start to work through things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to tbehartoo for helping me sort out the different ideas I had for this, and then getting them all in order <3

Ladybug felt a wave of relief flow through her, and couldn't stop the small laugh that bubbled up as she finally felt herself start to smile. She reached up to hold his wrists while he still held her face, and he was smiling back at her as they both took a moment to bask in the new connection between them.

When he started to pull back she tried to quickly scrub her damp cheeks dry, only for him to catch her hands and hold them gently in one of his as he wiped the tear trails away himself. She couldn’t help but laugh again, and shake him off to gently run her thumbs under his own shining eyes instead.

“So, how’re you feeling?” has asked quietly when they had both stopped drying tears. “Do you need anything?”

“Well, I could do with a hug if you don’t mi-”

She didn’t manage to finish her sentence before he started to scoot back on his bed to sit against the wall, holding his hands out wide and wiggling his fingers in a ‘come here’ gesture. She giggled, sounding almost normal she was proud to note, and climbed over to sit across his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her hair.

“I will never say no to hugging you. Especially not now.”

She sighed softly, snuggling her head against his neck and closing her eyes, wriggling to get one hand snaked around his back and the other up to grip the t-shirt at his free shoulder.

“Thank you Adrien. You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“And you to me. Now. Tell me honestly, are you ok? I know what you’re like, and I’m having trouble believing you’re as calm you’re acting right now.”

She choked down a laugh that wanted to be a sob. He knew her far too well.

“Honestly? I’m a bit better now I’ve told you, sort of. I was more afraid of how you might react than the actually being pregnant part. I mean, you’re only twenty Adrien. This is a major change to your life, and I know you just said you want this but I really will understand if-”

Fingers found her lips and gently pinched them shut.

“And you can’t be much older than me, if not the same or younger. And, actually, are you sure you want to…” he trailed off, and she pushed herself up from him so quickly his head bounced off the wall and she untangled her arms from around him to hold his face between her hands, staring desperately into his eyes and willing him to believe her.

“Yes! Don’t ever think I don’t want this with you, or I’m not perfectly happy to have your baby! I know I’ve not mentioned it before, but I’ve been imagining our lives together for as long as I’ve known you. And it’s always been you, me, a hamster, and three children. So this is a start towards my dream.”

He stared at her, mouth hanging open slightly, before it shifted back into a sappy grin, his eyes misting over again.

“Make that two hamsters then. Because my dream was always you and me and a hamster on a tropical island somewhere. But I’ll trade that island for children with you.”

She laughed, running her hands over his face and leaning in to kiss him, softly at first then harder as he wrapped his arms back around her. They were panting when she finally pulled back, and she couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up inside her, answered by his low chuckle.

“So. Do our children have names?”

“Hmm?”

“You said your dream was three children. I want to know if they have names.”

“Oh. Erm, Emma, Louis, and Hugo. But that’s just what I picked years ago, I mean if you don’t like them or want something diff-”

She was cut off with a kiss again, soft and gentle and she could feel the love radiating from him through it. Her fingers started to move through his hair, slowly and gently and just enjoying the care and calm that surrounded her. She pulled back before they could get distracted again, since there were still things to talk about.

Adrien pouted but let her, seeming to understand what she intended. It was one of the things she loved about him. He knew her so well, sometimes knowing what she wanted or would do before she’d realised herself. He dropped his hands to her hips and started drawing loopy relaxing patterns, and she settled her head back against him.

“I really want to go back to those plans of yours later, but for now tell me everything. You’re, what, just over four weeks?”

“Mmmm,” she hummed, kissing his neck softly. “Four and a half weeks, yes, since that’s when we, yeah.” She paused while he snickered, and she felt the blush start to form. She knew she should be able to talk about things like this, especially now, but there was a big difference between talking and doing in her mind.

“Or I might be six. I need to talk to the doctor, since pregnancy is normally counted from the start of the last period, but we know exactly when it would have happened so I’m not sure how it works. But anyway, according to the internet baby is about the size of a poppy seed right now, or a sweet pea. I’ve been getting cramping, which I’d thought was my period being late but is apparently baby, and I don’t think I’ve started with mood swings yet, but I’m not sure my roommate would agree given how she’s been acting with me the last few days.”

He laughed, and the way his whole body shook made her grin.

“I’m going to be getting tired, and cranky, so I apologise now if I get mean with you at all.”

He laughed again, lifting a hand to stroke gently through her hair as his other stroked along her back.

“I’m pretty sure you’re allowed to be cranky. For at least, oh I don’t know, nine months maybe?”

She snorted, tilting her head up so she could kiss his jaw, then his lips as he bent down to meet her.

“Dork,” she muttered playfully, grinning up at him when they parted, before snuggling again. She stayed there, happy to just be with him and enjoy the moment. She hadn’t stopped thinking of worst case scenarios since she’d done the test yesterday, and all the different ways this could have gone badly were still haunting her thoughts even after his reassurances. Because there were still ways this _could_ go wrong, with the things left to discuss.

“Do you want the websites I was looking at yesterday by the way? There’s a chart to show you how big the baby is at each week, and what sort of effect it’s going to be having on me.”

“Yeah actually, that’d be great,” he said, reaching around her for his laptop at the end of the bed. “I mean, I was going to start looking things up as soon as you’d gone so I can figure out how to help you best, and if I need to buy anything, so having that to start from would be nice.”

She pulled away from him, ignoring his pout so she could grab his face and squeeze his cheeks gently between her hands

“Adrien Agreste, you are not to go mad and start buying stuff. I am telling you now, no. How would you explain a load of baby things showing up in the post to Nino and Alya anyway? They don’t even know you’re dating! Besides, the first ten to twelve weeks are the most dangerous, so you have to wait till after that and me telling you who I am at least.”

“Ten to twelve weeks? You want me to wait…”  he trailed off, eyes wide with shock and hope, before continuing in an awed whisper. “You’re going to tell me who you are?”

She bit her lip, then nodded hesitantly.

“Yes. I, I need to tell Chat Noir first, because he’s been my partner for five years and I’ve always promised him that if I had any choice about  it I’d tell him first. Which is the only reason I’m not telling you right now. But I want to tell you, soon, so you, _we_ can start telling people that are important to us. But I promise, as soon as he knows, you will too.”

Of all the reactions she expected from him, bursting into laughter wasn’t one of them. He dropped his head to her shoulder and she couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying as his shoulder started to shake, even as she reached to wrap her arms around him. Stress could make people act strangely sometimes she supposed, and she _had_ just dropped a lot on him all at once. When he calmed down and leaned back against the wall, he was grinning widely as he rubbed at his watery eyes.

“Sorry, sorry. I just, yeah. Sorry.” He cleared his throat and rolled his neck, and his smile became something more sheepish, and she was immediately on alert.

“And, erm, my friends already kinda think I’m dating someone, so it won’t be as big a problem as it could be?”

“Oh?” she asked, keeping her tone even while her stomach flipped.

“Yeah. See, Nino has been making jokes lately, about how I’m secretly dating someone, and he then starts talking about our friend Marinette? You remember her, right? Well he keeps saying things about how we always disappear at the same time, and come back all out of breath. And points out how we always end up sharing a sofa when we all watch movies and she really likes to cuddle so I’ve been letting her, and I think he’s heard you here a few times and thought it was her, and then he found a receipt once for flowers I’d bought you which are also her favourites. So Nino has been saying about how he gets it, he understands why we just haven’t told anyone because we don’t want to deal with the hassle of the press and all that. So… so we can always fall back on that if we need to?”

Her heart stopped for a beat while she tried to process what he was saying, and her face must have changed somehow because he rushed on.

“Not that I’m dating her! That I’m dating I mean. Because I promise, there is nothing like that between me and Marinette. You’re the only person for me Lovebug. And I’ve let them make jokes because it was easier than fighting them but I can start shutting them down and talking about you being someone else now so it won’t be such a shoc-”

She pressed a finger to hips lips gently, stopping his babble as her mind raced. She’d stopped denying Alya’s jokes about her having a secret boyfriend, who she kept sneaking away to see during Akuma attacks, years ago. And then had jokingly agreed and moved the conversation on when Alya had started suggesting that she’d finally gotten with Adrien when she _had_ started dating him. But to realise that was now all working to her advantage was, well, a miraculous stroke of luck.

“I know Adrien, Marinette is _just a friend_ ,” she said dryly, enjoying his pout at the long standing joke. “Don’t change how you are with your friends just now. Try to keep acting the same, so you don’t make them suspicious. I know what Alya is like remember, and how she is when she thinks there’s a story to uncover. And we can work out the details when you, you and Chat, know.”

“Ah. Yes. When, I mean, what are you going to tell Chat?”

She sighed, having expected him to ask, but still not sure what to say. Which was why she’d avoided it.

“I’m not sure? I only just found out yesterday, and it’s still sinking in, so I’ve not thought of how yet. Say,” she said, sliding her hands from her lap to his shoulder and meeting his curious gaze.

“If you were Chat Noir, my superhero partner of five years, who was madly in love with me until I got a super-hot boyfriend, how would you want me to tell you that I was pregnant with said boyfriend’s kid?”

She watched, fascinated, as his face cycled through in a mixture of amused, embarrassed, proud, thoughtful, and smug.

“Super-hot, huh? Heh. Ahem. I guess I’d want you to let me know as soon as possible, so I could make sure I can protect you better and you don’t get hurt more than needed?”

“That’s when, Adrien, not how.”

“Right, right. Er. Maybe on patrol? You’re meeting him on Thursday, right? So maybe near the end, you stop him on a roof away from everything and let him know that you had an awesome and fun night with your super-hot model boyfriend a few weeks ago and now-”

She grabbed his pillow and hit him over the head with it, laughing at his yelps and attempts to hide by burying his face in her neck.

“Yeah no. You know he’s super protective of me, and while he knows I'm dating someone, I don’t think things would go well if I drop it on him like _that._ I especially wouldn’t like your wardrobe's chances if, or rather when, he then finds out who you are.”

“Somehow I think I’ll be fine. You could just be straight with him, don’t beat around the bush. Just be 'Oh hi Chat, nice day today,'" he said in a surprisingly good impression of her voice as he pulled back from her. "'I think we should maybe swing around the Tower tonight, I'm pregnant, and then maybe drop by Alya’s and see if she has any new leads we can follow-'”

She rolled her eyes as she pushed the pillow against his face, muffling his laughter, then froze as she heard keys in the lock from the main room. She quickly climbed off him and moved towards the window.

“Sounds like Nino’s home. I’ll see you later my darling sunshine boy,” she said quietly, jumping up to crouch in the open window as Adrien joined her, aware of Nino and Alya now moving around in the other room as she grabbed his shirt to pull him closer.

“Later my lovely bug,” he whispered back, kissing her softly before stepping back and letting her swing away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos make me smile and comments make my day but no pressure for either, knowing you got this far gives me warm fuzzy feelings ^_^
> 
> Standard warning of my update schedule doesn't exist, I can only promise updates will happen eventually


End file.
